The objectives of the program account are to continue a residential, counseling and education program to help curb the alcoholism rate among bay area American Indians to include the youth. At present, the entire staff is Indian and preference is given to American Indians when a vacancy occurs. Recruitment of recovered alcoholics as staff members has been the policy in the past, and it is anticipated that this of its staff through in-service training of various sorts and on-going case conferences with consultants. Diagnosis of each clients' particular problem is made on the basis of an initial interview which includes the taking of a history of alcohol use. This history and the interviewers' consideration of the person's problems are presented to a staff committee which makes a decision regarding the acceptance of the individual. Treatment plans are made with the client immediately following his acceptance. On-going treatment approach and objectives depend on the particular problems of the individual, the decisions of the staff regarding his progress, and the rich and varied community resources available for referrals. Referrals are made for medical and psychological treatment, job placement and training.